Hors du temps
by Haleah
Summary: "John se surestima et ses genoux ployèrent sous lui, se fracassant dans une lancinante douleur sur le bitume, le laissant courbé et épuisé. Il s'abandonna à ce délicieux néant qui l'envahissait, l'enveloppant dans des bras de chaleur et de quiétude, ses yeux papillonnant d'abord pour finalement se clore." Amoindri John ne pourra compter que sur Sherlock pour le tirer d'affaire.


**Synopsis : « John se surestima et ses genoux ployèrent sous lui, se fracassant dans une lancinante douleur sur le bitume, le laissant courbé et épuisé. Il s'abandonna à ce délicieux néant qui l'envahissait, l'enveloppant dans des bras de chaleur et de quiétude, ses yeux papillonnant d'abord pour finalement se clore. » Amoindri John ne pourra compter que sur Sherlock pour le tirer d'affaire.**

 **Disclamer : Sherlock appartient à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat, et initialement au grand Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Je n'emprunte que modestement leurs personnages.**

 **C'est court, c'est sûrement brouillon, très vague, mais c'est un peu voulu. J'espère que le résultat vous plaira. J'ai écrit en écoutant Grimes, et aussi la chanson "Une miss s'immisce" d'Exotica. Si cela peut vous aider à plonger dans l'atmosphère dans laquelle j'étais moi-même. Bonne lecture !**

 ** _Haleah_**

* * *

\- Plus vite John ! On le perd !, s'époumona Sherlock.

Déjà dix longues minutes qu'ils courraient à en perdre haleine. Leurs pieds foulaient béton et terre battue, leurs respirations se faisaient saccadées, herratiques. Le soleil venait de disparaître derrière une vaste bâtisse, les soulageant enfin, fatigués de plisser les yeux, aveuglés par la lumière déclinante.

Jamais ils ne le rattraperaient, John en était plus que certain. Il n'était qu'une ombre filant à vive allure. Peu importe combien il mettait son énrgie et sa volonté à agrandir ses pas, à accélérer son rythme de course, leur fuyard était irratrapable, mais à la fois si proche.

Bientôt ce n'est plus seulement l'ombre mais Sherlock qui lui sembla lointain. Son champ de vision s'obscurcit avec douceur, et son coeur sauta un battement, laissant sa poitrine vide et douloureuse l'espace d'un instant. John secoua la tête en souriant, s'accusant tout seul de ne plus être celui qu'il était, jeune, sportif, déterminé. Son regard se porta de nouveau sur les deux silouhettes qui s'éclipsèrent soudainement, hors de sa portée. Ses enjambées se raccourcirent, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un insignifiant titubement. Sa vue continua de lui faire défaut, se brouillant, le laissant de courts moments dans le noir total.

Il se mit à tourner sur lui-même, lentement, faiblement. Il devait se dépêcher et les retrouver au plus vite, car rien ne lui était familier. Au contraire, tout lui sembla à la fois morne et étranger. Vide. Tout était vide de sens… Que faisait-il ? Il désirait seulement un peu de chaleur, de repos. Qu'on le laisse en paix… Oui, qu'on lui foute la paix !

John se démena, se traînant presque jusqu'au mur le plus proche. Seulement il se surestima et ses genoux ployèrent sous lui, se fracassant dans une lancinante douleur sur le bitume, le laissant courbé et épuisé. Il s'abandonna à ce délicieux néant qui l'envahissait, l'enveloppant dans des bras de chaleur et de quiétude, ses yeux papillonant d'abord pour finalement se clore.

Ce n'est qu'après un temps qui lui parut immensément long qu'il fut rappeler à la vie.

\- Bon sang ! Je l'ai perdu, se damna Sherlock en tournoyant sur lui même, fou de rage. Il avait fini par rebrousser chemin pour retrouver John qui avait abandonné la partie. Ils devaient se concerter -ou plutôt, John devait l'écouter se mettre d'accord par lui-même- sur la marche à suivre. Cet homme ne devrait pas pouvoir rester bien longtemps introuvable ! Le détective marqua un temps d'arrêt quand il vit que John ne daignait pas répondre, toujours affalé contre le sol.

Des pas assourdis, d'abord espacés, puis précipités. John se força à s'extirper de cette scandaleuse sensation, entrouvrant un oeil. La silouhette filigrane devant lui, devint des jambes, pour ne laisser que des pieds. Sherlock s'agenouilla près de son ami, le souffle court, la bouche entrouverte, laissant échappée de la buée. Il pressa l'épaule de John puis le fit basculer, celui-ci cédant facilement, à moitié inconscient, basculant sur le dos.

\- Allez debout mon vieux !, dit-il en passant un bras sous l'épaule du médecin. Pas plus inquiet que cela, il s'efforca de le remettre sur pieds, mettant le malaise de John sur le compte de la fatigue due à l'enquête de ces derniers jours, qui avait été éprouvante. Plus que ce qu'il ne pensait d'ailleurs, en voyant dans quel état cela avait mis John.

C'est non sans peine qu'il parvint finalement à le faire tenir debout, ou plutôt courbé en avant, dans une position qui ne devait pas être des plus agréables.

\- Réveille-toi John. On doit rentrer maintenant, il faut que je fasse quelques recherches avant que l'on reparte demain matin, dit-il avec force mais sans énervement.

Seulement John n'était pas du même avis que Sherlock et ne semblait pas prendre à coeur ces quelques solicitudes, puisqu'il bascula, sans force, vers l'avant. Le grand brun le retint in-extremis, avant que sa tête ne percute méchament le sol. Il passa ses bras sous ceux de John et le tint devant lui, le scrutant désormais, soucieux. Il vit un visage blême, totalement absent, des paupières closes sur des yeux comme partis très loin dans quelque rêve. Il pesait de tout son poids dans ses bras tendus qui se refermèrent un peu plus, le rapprochant de lui. Leurs poitrines se touchèrent et il put sentir son coeur contre le sien, tambourinant lentement, profondement.

Sherlock secoua John avec vigueur, lui réclamant d'ouvrir les yeux. Quelques secondes et d'intenses efforts plus tard, le regard fatigué de John se riva sur celui de Sherlock. Sherlock ? Depuis quand ? Il se sentit secoué, toujours plus fort. Ses traits se crispèrent et il remua lentement la tête de gauche à droite alors que son ami lui parlait, sans qu'il ne comprenne, ou ne veille comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Son corps fut littéralement traîné, le laissant troublé. Puis ses yeux s'agrandir de stupeur quand il fut plaqué violemment contre ce qui devait certainement être un mur de pierres, comme son dos lui semblait lui indiquer.

\- Sherlock… fut le seul mot qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Ce dernier l'empoignait par son manteau, le tirant vers le haut pour le tenir à sa hauteur. Le choc que John ressentit en étant poussé contre une surface plane, mais dure, eut pour effet de le sortir en quelque sorte de sa stupeur. Il regarda Sherlock le dévisageait lentement mais intensément. Il plaça un pouce sous son oeil puis tira doucement sa peau vers le bas, lui faisant agrandir son regard. Sa pupille était entièrement dilatée, constata-t-il. Le médecin comprit qu'il était en train de subir un diagnostique complet. Sherlock le lâcha d'une main pour lui attraper son poignet, et il se sentit aussitôt glisser entre le mur et son ami. Celui-ci le rattrapa en une fraction de seconde, passant un bras autour de sa taille, pestant seul. Dans les bras du détective consultant, John n'osa même plus bouger, quand bien même il aurait pu.

\- Il va falloir que tu m'aides un peu maintenant John, s'impatienta Sherlock. Il prit le bras de John et le passa autour de son cou. Cramponne-toi. Tu peux le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu en es capable.

Et John puisa aux plus profonds de ses ressources, une nouvelle fois, quoiqu'avec un peu plus de volonté qu'auparavant, sa main cherchant à tâton, pour finalement se refermer fermement sur le col relevé du manteau de Sherlock. Il se sentit de nouveau contre le mur, quittant presque à regrets le torse moelleux de Sherlock, pour retrouver à la place la façade abrupte. Il força sur ses jambes et se redressa tant bien que mal. Toujours soutenu par son coéquipier, il sentit des doigts fins et froids, papillonner contre son poignet, le chatouillant gracieusement. Il laissa glisser, malgré lui, un rire qui une fois sorti, apparut comme un soupir.

\- Enfin une réaction !, marmonna Sherlock, occupé à relever le pouls de John. Il compta dans sa tête et ne fut guère satisfait du résultat. Bien, maintenant tu vas me parler John. Dis-moi tout ce qu'il te passe par la tête, il faut que tu restes éveiller le temps que je prévienne les secours.

Avec Sherlock auprès de lui, il avait gardé ses yeux bien ouverts pendant tout ce temps, depuis qu'il était revenu le chercher. Ses yeux vrillèrent d'imcompréhension.

\- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que… j'ai ?, souffla-t-il, commençant à peine à entrapercevoir un réel danger. Puis il s'étonna lui-même, de ne pas s'être alarmer de son état. Alors qu'il était tout occupé à se laisser bercer par des bras doux et pleine de chaleur, planant littéralement, son coeur avait commencé à ralentir, ses muscles à se raidir, sa tête à le lâcher, ses pensées à le quitter peu à peu.

Il vit Sherlock réfléchir à toute vitesse et crut lire la solution à son problème grâce aux traits de son visage qui bougèrent, puis se figèrent, pour bouger de nouveau. Il prit le temps de le dévisager, commençant par ses yeux vert clair, ses boucles brunes coupant la pâleur de son front. Son teint de porcelaine. Ses pomettes saillantes, ses joues presque creuses, sa mâchoire déterminée. Ses lèvres fines. Puis son cou, à peine câchée par son écharpe bleue, qui pendait mollement désormais. Il n'avait pas tous les jours l'occasion de le regarder de si près. Il fallait qu'il en profite. Il en avait envie. Ses lèvres se mouvèrent, et sa voix se percuta contre lui. John ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur celle-ci. Par sur ce qu'elle disait, non. Sur ses intonations, ses flexions, ses mélodies.

\- … t'endors pas John ! Reste éveillé. Il faut que tu restes éveillé tant que je ne suis pas sûr de ce que tu as, argumenta Sherlock, en montant d'un ton.

Le médecin passa son autre main sur la taille de son ami, la laissant glisser jusque dans son dos pour l'attirer plus à lui. Sollicité ainsi, Sherlock obéit inconsciemment, prenant par ce geste de la part de son meilleur ami, une demande de soutien, au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

\- Quelles sont tes… hypothèses ?, réclama le blond, se sentant bien plus éveillé en sentant une présence auprès de lui.

\- Des hypothèses ? Mais enfin John, c'est bien simple, tu as été drogué, le nargua-t-il, comme si cela était l'évidence même. Il leva les yeux au ciel, face à l'ignorance de John, puis poursuivit. Le verre tendu n'était pas pour toi, comme tu as pu le penser. Il voulait que j'ingère cette drogue pour pouvoir me filer entre les doigts. Seulement tu semblais avoir soif, et je ne pouvais pas prendre de risque alors je t'ai laissé le prendre à ma…

John fut happé de nouveau par ce brouillard sombre, ce trou noir, sa poitrine lui enserrant le coeur avec violence. Il lutta pour ne pas être déconnecté de la réalité, geignant et se plaignant alors qu'il s'aggripait à son ami, l'amenant vers lui. Sherlock répondit avec la même ferveur à cette étreinte, se sentant quelque peu démuni. Impuissant… ? Il voulut s'écarter mais John le serra encore un peu plus. Il le sentit remuer la tête et sentit son souffle chaud dans son cou. John avait bougé lentement et niché son visage contre le cou de Sherlock. Il respira, huma délicatement le parfum de son colocataire. Son parfum habituel, celui qu'il pouvait sentir sur son écharpe, ses vêtements, son drap qu'il traînait dans tout l'appartement. Mêlé à cela, une légère odeur de sueur fraîche. Une sensation agréable et apaisante s'insinua lentement en lui. Les lèvres frôlant la peau blanchâtre et… voluptueuse, lui sembla-t-il, de Sherlock, il déglutit avec peine. Volupté. C'est ce mot qui le traversait de toute part, cette sensation qui l'enveloppa peu à peu. Là, dans cette pénombre, flottant dans son état de déshinibition causée par la drogue, loin de tout, plaqué au mur, contre Sherlock, il se sentit bien. Extrêmement bien.

\- L'effet aphrodisiaque ne faisait pas partie de ma liste… Les pupilles dilatées, le pouls faible et irrégulier, la gêne respiratoire, l'état d'euphorie m'ont fait pensé que c'était sûrement…

Sherlock s'interrompit. John délogea alors son visage de ce creux accueillant que formait le cou et l'épaule de son ami, pour le regarder. Aussi loin qu'il pouvait remonter dans le temps, parmi tous ses souvenirs communs, partagés avec lui, John ne lui avait jamais connu ce visage, cet état inhabituel pour lui de confusion, de doute, d'incertitude.

\- Quoi ?, souffla-t-il en souriant malgré lui, dans un léger hébétement à Sherlock.

Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, cherchant ses mots, son regard fuyant un court instant, puis il referma ses lèvres. Il plissa les yeux comme pour lire en John, cherchant comment s'expliquer la situation.

\- Je te faisais marcher. Je pensais que c'était une drogue classique, utilisée par les petites frappes, et non dangereuse à long terme sur ton métabolisme.

Sur ces mots, John plissa les yeux à son tour, cherchant à comprendre où le logicien voulait en venir.

\- L'effet aphrodisiaque ne fait pas partie des symptômes que j'avais listé… John, il faut que tu restes éveillé, s'empressa d'ajouter Sherlock, visiblement perturbé.

Sur ce, il sortit de sa poche son téléphone portable, et composa rapidement un numéro avec la dextérité qui lui était due. Il porta l'appareil à son oreille, alors que son ami le fixait intensément, s'interrogeant toujours sur les propos de son coéquipier. Effet aphrodisiaque ? Qu'est-ce que Sherlock était allé chercher ? Il le vit se tourner vers la gauche puis vers la droite, comme cherchant quelque chose en particulier. Dans ses mouvements, il relâcha quelque peu John, qui s'aggripait toujours. Leurs bassins se touchèrent, et dans un éclair de lucidité et de bien-être, John comprit.

Une érection, déjà bien présente, le faisait se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Dans un geste incensé et incontrôlé, il fit un petit pas en avant, souhaitant ressentir de nouveau ce trop court moment de satisfaction. Il ne fit que frôler ce qu'il cherchait et mouva alors ses hanches, dans une ondulation lente mais précise, pendant que Sherlock pestait bruyamment à propos d'un réseau inexistant. Après une minute ou deux cependant, il rencontra de nouveau le regard de John et sembla deviner ce qu'il se tramait. John était fiévreux, brûlant, il pouvait le sentir à travers son pull à lui, et à travers sa propre chemise. Ses joues s'étaient teintées d'une légère couleur rosées, ses lèvres s'étaient légèrement entrouvertes, comme souhaitant aspirées lentement quelque chose, et ses yeux… ses yeux étaient presque luisants.

\- … Qu'est-ce que tu fais John ?, sussura-t-il à peine. Il pouvait sentir une légère pression, mais pourtant dure, bien présente contre lui, et cela le laissa perplexe, un peu perdu. De toute sa vie, c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait sentir l'érection d'un autre homme contre lui. Voyant que son ami n'avait pas une once d'envie sur son visage, de stopper là, il posa abruptemment ses mains sur les hanches de John et l'arrêta. Ne fais pas ça, tu es plus fort que cette drogue. Ne la laisse pas te contrôler.

Pris de court, John rougit furieusement, troublé par sa propre attitude, par cette drogue que même Sherlock ne semblait pas connaître. Il repensa à ce que son ami lui avait dit plus tôt sur ses hypothèses et les effets causées par la substance qu'il avait ingérée. Et si…

\- …et si ce n'était pas… ce n'était pas la drogue qui… ?, dit-il en riant bien malgré lui, une nouvelle fois, se sentant littéralement planer.

Sherlock comprit momentanément ce que sous-entendait John et écarquilla les yeux. Cette image de lui fut fugace pour John, car son ami le relâcha déjà pour s'éloigner, le téléphone serré dans son poing. Le médecin glissa aussitôt contre le mur, se retenant comme il le put, toujours pas très apte à se gérer lui-même. Abandonné.

\- Reste les yeux ouverts John, j'appelle les secours.

Et il s'éloigna, s'éclipsant. John sentit son coeur le serrer une nouvelle fois, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Il n'avait pas aimé comment Sherlock avait pronconcé son prénom. Séchement. Avec détachement. Indifférence. Distance. Avec dégoût ? Il secoua la tête, cédant finalement, tombant mollement par terre. Il désira de nouveau ce vide, cet état d'abandon, de plénitude. De paix. Tout sauf cet étonnement craintif dans les yeux de son ami. Et alors, le vide.

Sherlock, à quelques mètres de là, faisait les cents pas, le cellulaire vissait à l'oreille, cherchant à joindre désespérement Lestrade, ou une quelconque autre aide. N'importe qui serait le bienvenu en cet instant. John était un véritable poids mort et ils se trouvaient à plusieurs kilométres de la première habitation selon ses observations. Il ne pouvait décemment par le porter sur toute cette distance. Il ne pouvait, ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voir John plonger dans un état léthargique. Car il en était intimement convaincu, John sombrerait. Il ne pouvait s'admettre qu'il l'avait troublé en émettant l'idée que sa soudaine attitude… que son attitude n'était pas due à la drogue. Après quelques minutes à cogiter sur des sujets qu'il ne maîtrisaient pas, et à s'éloigner de plus en plus de son projet initial d'aider John et de rentrer, il finit par revenir vers ce dernier.

Il grogna en le voyant de nouveau à même le sol, étendu comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Il s'agenouilla et tenta pour la seconde fois en à peine un quart d'heure de le relever et de le ramener à lui, à un état conscient. Seulement, cette fois-ci fut plus ardu, et malgré sa force et son énergie déployés, il ne réussit pas à le mettre complétement debout.

\- Bon sang, réveille-toi John !, dit-il en grognant de nouveau d'agacement, de fatigue, de se sentir idiot. Il le plaqua de nouveau contre le mur fait de briques, et le gifla avec plus de force qu'il ne pensait vouloir se servir.

Le médecin ouvrit les yeux en gémissant faiblement, sonné par la gifle cuisante qu'il venait de se prendre. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air frais, ne prenant que quelques secondes avant de se rappeler qui, quoi, où, comment. Il haleta, frémissant en savourant la baffe monumentale que Sherlock venait de lui assenir. Oui, il la savourait. Elle et ses effets délicieux qu'elle lui procurèrent.

Sherlock le tenait fermement en place, les bras sous ceux de John. Il chercha puis capta son regard, déterminé.

\- Te sens-tu capable de marcher ?

\- Non… souffla John, qui se dit que c'était bien au-dessus des ses forces, de toute sa bonne volonté, et que Sherlock devrait s'en rendre compte rien qu'en le regardant.

\- Il faut alors que tu restes éveillé. Je sais que je ne cesse de te le répéter mais c'est important.

\- Pour… pourquoi ?

Il y eu un blanc, un flottement dans l'air, et John réitéra sa question.

\- J'ignore dans quel état tu pourrais finir…, lui répondit Sherlock avec le plus de tact possible.

\- Tu crois que je… que je vais…, s'empressa de demander John.

\- Je n'en sais rien, le coupa son colocataire. Je ne sais pas John. C'est pourquoi il faut que tu continues de parler, il faut que tu restes avec moi.

La panique l'immerga et il sentit une sueur froide l'envahir. La panique, mais la plénitude en même temps. A tout instant, ce même état de bien-être et de douleur mêlés, comme inextricables. Sa poitrine l'enserra encore et encore, et sa respiration le trahit, anarchique. C'est dans un débit perturbé qu'il se mit à parler.

\- J'ai… la poitrine serrée… les muscles rigides… je ne peux pas contrôler mon corps…

Mais tout cela, Sherlock l'avait déjà observé. Il ne lui apprenait rien qu'il ne savait déjà. Rien n'avait changé durant ces dix dernières minutes. Son coeur, sa respiration, sa fatigue, son état quasi léthargique. Et, son érection.

\- Continue de parler, ça te tient conscient.

\- Reste près de moi…, murmura John qui était certain que c'est cela qui l'aidait.

Et le détective se laissa enlacer, indépendemment de sa volonté. John avait les cheveux décoiffés, ça lui donnait un côté quasi sauvage que Sherlock ne lui connaissait pas. Son manteau grand ouvert, il était tout débraillé. Il était solidement attaché à lui, ses bras autour de sa taille, et cependant il le sentit partir une nouvelle fois, se relâcher, son corps tout entier le trahissant. Sherlock soupira, et pris sa décision en un dixième de seconde. Fini de jouer.

Il redressa John contre le mur, contre lui, et lui demanda de se réveiller pour la énième fois, d'une voix forte. Son bassin se plaqua contre celui du blond et il serra la mâchoire. Sa main tapota vivement la joue déjà endolorie de John, qui revint à lui.

\- Nom de Dieu… Laisse-moi partir Sherlock…, quémanda-t-il dans un souffle, à la fois épuisé et en demande de nouvelles attentions de son ami.

C'est alors qu'il sentit Sherlock tout contre lui. Tout. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps, pour recommencer, toujours envieux. Ses hanches bougèrent légèrement, et il fut satisfait de ce si petit, si infime contact. Encore. Il entama de petits ondulements de bassin, allant toujours plus loin, toujours plus proche de son ami. Et Sherlock ne bougea pas. Un doux plaisir s'empara de John, et ses mains remontèrent d'elles-mêmes sur le torse du détective, pour venir se nouer autour de son cou. Sherlock parut le repousser un temps, le séparant de lui de quelques centimètres seulement, des centimètres précieux. Il laissait d'abord faire John pour ensuite le repousser. Aussi drogué et troublé qu'il était, John cru comprendre que son coéquipier jouait avec le feu. On eu dit qu'il n'était pas certain, mais curieux. John l'attira le plus vivement qu'il put contre lui, et plongea son visage dans son cou, parce qu'il avait apprécié la première fois. C'est alors qu'il s'entendit dire "Garde-moi éveiller Sherlock", d'une voix qu'il reconnut à peine comme la sienne. Malicieuse, tentante.

Ses mouvements de bassins, aussi chaotiques qu'ils étaient, redoublèrent, et il cru sentir comme un mouvement en retour. Sa tête bascula légèrement en arrière et il soupira profondément de contentement. Sherlock se surprit à apprécier cette satisfaction que semblait ressentir John. Il scruta son ami sans retenue. Son ami, excité, dans ses bras, à lui. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans la tête de John ? Ce dernier avait les jambes flageolantes et Sherlock l'aida en le hissant debout, ses mains sur ses hanches, remontant parfois sur sa taille. John aurait souhaité plus de contact. Il voulait ses mains sur sa peau. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui demander ça. Non il ne pouvait pas… Pas autant. Sherlock entendit John marmonner pour lui-même, à voix basse, entre deux soupirs, et cela aussi, il apprécia. John semblait vivre l'instant avec plaisir. C'était bien le plaisir qu'il lisait désormais sur son visage, et c'en fut fini de lui.

Sherlock bougea de nouveau son bassin, de manière plus appuyée que la première fois. Et l'effet fut instantanée. John se mordit la lèvre, empli d'un désir qui redoublait encore. Et encore. Leurs bassins se calèrent l'un sur l'autre et peu à peu ils commencèrent à bouger ensemble, dans un même rythme, lent mais de plus en plus lascif. Le docteur glissa une main timide mais téméraire entre eux, et la posa toute entière sur la proéminence qui marquait maintenant le pantalon de Sherlock. Il ne put savourer son geste et ce contact qu'un très court moment. Sa main lui fut arracher de son plaisir pour être plaquée contre le mur, au-dessus de son épaule. Il étouffa un gémissement en regardant Sherlock les yeux écarquillés. Son ami ancra son regard au sien, et lui assena un puissant coup de bassin, comme pour le punir de son geste, de sa tentative. Il geint alors, bien plus fort et de manière bien plus gênante qu'il l'aurait voulu. Sherlock riva ses yeux sur les lèvres de John, qui les entrouvrit encore un peu plus et plissa les yeux, savourant son plaisir coupable.

\- Ne t'arrête pas…, souffla-t-il, la voix haletante, en désirant plus, craignant que Sherlock ne perde sa toute nouvelle témérité.

Sherlock relâcha le poignet de John, le libérant de son emprise. Le médecin allait se plaindre, quand il sentit cette même main, gracile mais puissante, glisser sur sa taille, puis sa hanche, pour atteindre sa cuisse. Il frémit d'impatience et de joie mêlés, et du se tenir plus fermement à son nouvel amant, déséquilibré lorsque celui-ci lui fit se lever sa jambe, pour venir mieux se loger entre ses cuisses. Leur danse sensuelle se poursuivit et alors que John hoqueta, Sherlock laissa paraître son premier doux et faible gémissement. John plongea ses doigts sur la nuque et dans les cheveux du brun, s'agrippant à eux avec force. Il fit basculer quelque peu sa tête vers l'arrière, et Sherlock grogna son plaisir.

Ils avaient atteint un point de non retour. Ils ne pouvaient plus se mentir, ne pouvaient que savourer ce moment ensemble, d'un commun accord. Le plaisir était partagé. Et il grandissait encore. John fit de son mieux et passa sa jambe autour de la taille de Sherlock, soutenu par la main de celui-ci, alors que son coeur et sa vision lui causèrent un nouveau moment de vide, de trouble. Il ne respira plus, comme suffoquant et Sherlock s'inquiéta durant ce moment de battement où John se raidit tout entier dans ses bras.

Le moment fut court pour John, mais terriblement long pour Sherlock. Il redoubla l'envie de John, et faillit presque diminuer celle de Sherlock. Le docteur reprit sa respiration, et en un regard, quémanda la suite à son ami. Il hocha la tête, ne trouvant pas les mots pour demander, n'osant pas. Sherlock passa alors les mains sous ses fesses et dans un effort, tout à fait respectable, le souleva contre lui. John passa intuitivement ses jambes autour de Sherlock, s'appuyant bien contre le mur. Leurs hanches se mouvèrent de nouveau, lentement, avec sensualité, apprenant à se dompter l'un l'autre. John n'en pouvait plus de se retenir, il lâcha prise, laissant ses gémissements exprimaient son plaisir, laissant son corps parlait à sa place. Dans ce vaste espace vide, silencieux, il n'y avait qu'eux pour le combler. De leurs souffles saccadés, de leurs plaisirs bruyants, et de leurs corps entremêlaient. Ils emplissaient l'espace, et c'était étourdissant à voir.

Sherlock avait mis de côté tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre dire, tout ce qu'il appréhendait, tout ce qu'il pensait connaître, pour donner à John ce qu'il désirait. Pour se donner également. John posa son front contre celui de son amant, et respira l'air que l'autre expirait. Leurs souffles mêlés, ils échangèrent leurs gémissements et leurs grognements. C'était un supplice et un délicieux plaisir à entendre. Et bientôt, Sherlock se fit un devoir de faire gémir John, encore et encore. Juste pour écouter, toutes ces nuances dans sa voix, qui s'étrangle, qui suffoque, qui peine à sortir par moments. John quant à lui, cru comprendre que Sherlock appréciait de l'entendre geindre, et il avait vu juste. Il ne se réprimait donc pas, mais n'en rajoutait pas non plus, se laissant juste aller à son plaisir. Les grognements de Sherlock étaient si profonds, si sensuels, que cela le rendait encore plus excité, plus dur qu'il ne l'était déjà, et c'était foutrement douloureux. Douloureux mais plaisant de sentir leurs érections se frottaient, de plus en plus vite, entre elles, à travers le tissu de leurs sous-vêtements, de leurs pantalons.

John ne ressentait plus que les effets bénéfiques de la drogue, planant plus haut que jamais, occupé par son propre plaisir égoïste. Son torse frôlait celui de son colocataire, et il se tendit, se cambra pour se sentir plus près de lui que jamais. Ses jambes se ressérèrent autour de Sherlock. Il se sentait vivant.

Leurs mouvements s'amplifièrent, s'accélèrèrent encore, se muèrent en coups de bassins intenses, bien plus brutals. John se sentit perdre les pédales lorsqu'il poussa un cri de pur plaisir. Il rit et déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue de Sherlock, l'incitant ainsi à poursuivre, lui montrant sa gratitude. Sherlock, pour sa part, ne s'en sortait pas beaucoup mieux. Toute logique l'avait désepèrement et définitivement quitté, et c'est dans les bras de John, entre les cuisses de John qu'il se découvrit un nouveau plaisir, une nouvelle passion digne d'une des meilleures doses. Il était pleinement conscient que c'était la drogue qui les avaient mené là, que John n'aurait jamais agi de la sorte sans cela, mais il aurait tout le temps d'y penser et d'y réfléchir plus tard. Ses lèvres frôlèrent la joue chaude de John puis s'aventura dans son cou. Il s'amusa à effleurer celui-ci du bout des lèvres, le sentant frémir contre lui. Sa peau… il voulait la toucher. Ses mains passèrent alors sous le pull épais de son ami, se posant sur sa taille, musclée. Tous deux apprécièrent cette initiative et John revint poser son front contre celui du logicien, le dévorant littéralement d'un regard assoiffé. Ces mains fraîches sur son corps, sur sa peau si chaude allaient l'anéantir… Il gémit le nom de son ami, et fut récompensé puisqu'il le secoua d'un tremblement d'excitation. Sherlock perdit la raison, donnant des coups de bassins saccadés, brutals, avide de toujours plus de sensations, souhaitant connaître la satisfaction ultime. Leurs lèvres se frolèrent, s'effleurèrent, et John soupira une deuxième et dernière fois le nom de Sherlock, qui vint dans un vibrant gémissement de plaisir, tout contre lui. John se mordit la lèvre quasiment à sang, traversé par une vague de plaisir sulfureuse, alors que son ami tremblait contre lui, se remettant de sa jouissance. John continua de bouger, ondulant des hanches contre Sherlock, se délectant de son visage marqué par le plaisir. Sherlock eut la présence d'esprit de continuer à se mouvoir, plus doucement, contre lui. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se déversa finalement dans son propre pantalon, les hanches tendues vers Sherlock, les dents mordants l'oreille de son amant, un dernier, faible mais excitant, gémissement entre les lèvres.

Ils reprirent lentement leurs souffles, leurs esprits, encore embrumés, empêtrés dans leurs propres plaisirs respectifs. En l'espace de quelques minutes, ils avaient bouleversé tout ce qu'ils connaissaient d'eux, l'un de l'autre, tout ce dont ils étaient certains. Doucement, Sherlock reposa John au sol. Il retrouva la terre ferme, non sans reconnaissance, le dos endolori par leurs ébats contre un simple mur de briques. Ils ne se regardèrent pas pendant les premières minutes qui suivirent, et se contentèrent de remettre de l'ordre dans leurs vêtements, tentant de retrouver un semblant de normalité.

\- Ca va mieux ?, demanda soudainement Sherlock après quelques temps, la voix enrouée.

John se retint de se mordre la lèvre, trouvant cela excitant et plaisant, et se contenta d'hocher la tête, dans un timide sourire. Sherlock s'approcha de lui comme pour lui donner, lui faire, lui dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa pourtant. Durant ce court instant, John avait retint son souffle. Ils se regardèrent quelque peu gênés, mais cependant et malgré eux, satisfaits et reconnaissants.

\- Les effets se sont peut être dissipés après tout. On rentre ?, ajouta simplement Sherlock en regardant John, scrutant ces moindres éventuelles défaillances.

\- On rentre, répondit John d'une voix faible et rauque.

Sherlock eut un petit sourire, que ne vit pas son ami, en l'entendant. C'était la première chose qu'il disait après avoir gémit son prénom. Deux fois. Le détective se mit en marche sans demander son reste, connaissant le chemin, lui. John emboita son pas, le regardant marcher devant lui, regardant son corps élancé et gracieux, avancer pas après pas, dans une démarche toute souple et élégante, lui qui avait été si brusque peu de temps auparavant. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Comment devrait-il agir après ça ? Il verrait cela plus tard. Pour le moment, il ne souhaitait que son lit.

Ils marchèrent en silence, l'un derrière l'autre. Quand soudain…

Sa poitrine l'enserra. Ses jambres titubèrent. Sa vision se brouilla. Le noir. Le vide. Puis plus rien d'autre que le vide.

* * *

 **J'ai pris plaisir à écrire cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je prends les critiques (constructives) également !**

 **Je songe déjà à une suite éventuelle...**

 ** _Haleah_**


End file.
